


Egy véletlen találkozás...?

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Egy véletlen találkozás...?

Éppen szárnyalt a végtelen égen, mikor meglátott egy nagy fehér foltot, így arrafelé tendált. Mikor megfelelően közel ért, landolt a puha fehérségen, mely történetesen egy jegesmedvéhez tartozott.

Kumajirou meglepetten észlelte, hogy valami leszállópályának használta a hátát. Mérgesen fordult oda, de arckifejezése rögtön megváltozott, ahogy meglátta azt az aranyos sárga madárkát.

Boldogan folytatta útját...


End file.
